<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm the Best by Villain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662366">I'm the Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain/pseuds/Villain'>Villain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain/pseuds/Villain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Bucky and Tony finally give in to the raw physical attraction between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm the Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: There aren't really any beyond the tags. They are REALLY into banging each other.</p><p>This is an old fic that I rewrote (remixing my own fics bahaha). I have no idea when or how, but WinterIron has become one of my favorite pairings in any fandom. There's so much to unpack and explore, but for this first venture into writing these dorks I settled for mindless smut. They're less familiar with each other in this round, hence last names. eNjOy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony buried his face in the groove of his elbow, panting. In retaliation the hand in his hair only tightened its grip, yanking his head up again and Tony gasped as it changed the angle of thrusts inside him. His spine was liquid, cock throbbing close to pain as it was pointedly ignored. But he knew better than to try and touch himself. Bucky had slapped his hand away last time, and bit him in retribution. The spot where teeth broke skin still stung, winding up into a confusing sensation as it mixed with the pleasure lighting up his entire body.</p><p>Every time Bucky buried himself deep Tony's entire body jerked, a strangled cry coming from between swollen lips. His back was glistening with sweat, muscles working beautifully beneath his tan skin. Bucky dragged his hand from Tony’s hair down his back, feeling every spasm as he fucked the other man. Sweat outlined every tensing muscle of Bucky's stomach, synced with the noises he was forcing out of Tony's mouth. He buried his nose into the back of Tony’s head, inhaling his scent. Both hands now fastened around slim hips, yanking them back into his hard thrusts so that the slap of skin on skin was nearly deafening.</p><p>“Want… you,” Tony gasped, “B-Barnes-”</p><p>“You’ve got me,” Bucky growled into his ear, tongue curling along Tony’s jaw. “You’ve got me.”</p><p>“No, I want you–FUCK,” Tony fell forward, sobbing helplessly into the floor as Bucky pounded into him harder, strong fingers bruising his skin. He nearly sobbed, “I want you to cum.”</p><p>Curling his lips, Bucky panted, “You want this to end, Stark?”</p><p>“It’s not fair,” Tony bit out, “You’ve made me cum twice already.”</p><p>Leaning down again, Bucky bit the fleshy lobe of Tony’s ear and sucked. “I’m just that good.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Tony groaned, thrashing underneath the super soldier. “You’re doing this on purpose!”</p><p>“What, fucking you senseless? Yeah, guess I am,” Bucky drawled, slamming his hips in slow, deliberate movements that drew frustrated snarls from the billionaire playboy currently impaled on his leaking dick.</p><p>Surging up onto his hands and knees, Tony began to shove back, working himself frantically on Bucky’s cock. He yowled and twisted, breath rushing in his ears. Behind him Bucky gasped, clinging to Tony as the man moved, beautiful body arched like it was made for sex. And every time Bucky got so far in that his balls were smashed against the skin of Tony’s ass the little brat would clench and Bucky's nerves would sing.</p><p>“Stark,” he gritted through clenched teeth. “I-I can’t–”</p><p>“Do it,” Tony snarled, dark eyes flashing over his shoulder where an outline of Bucky’s bite stood out like a brand. “Cum for me.”</p><p>Bucky threw his head back with a pained expression, a strangled whimper slipping out as he came. Pulses of pleasure sent him curling down over Tony’s body, moaning when the man rhythmically tightened his ass as he joined Bucky over the edge, milking the orgasm still storming through Bucky’s body.</p><p>When Bucky slipped out they both cringed at the wet and the hypersensitivity. Tony rolled over onto his back, eyes hooded while Bucky regarded him dubiously.</p><p>“For someone who just got the fuck of his life, you might want to look a little happier,” Tony pointed out.</p><p>Bucky snorted. “Who the fuck do you think you are, Stark?”</p><p>“I’m a damn good lay,” he replied cheekily, crawling over to the other man and nuzzling his neck. “You look me in the eye and tell me that wasn’t the best ass you’ve had.”</p><p>And Bucky couldn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you enjoyed! I am hoping to post more sexy stories with actual plot, promise...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>